Beginners: Getting Your Dragons
Building the outposts is essential to your game play but first you need to find the dragon eggs. Finding the dragon eggs may be a tedious task and it is well worth noting that it may take anywhere between 1 and 1000 attacks to find your first eggs. Later on, when finding the late game outposts, it may take even more attacks. Do not be disheartened though as it is well worth the effort! These first 5 dragon eggs are the easiest to find and should be saught after first by waving. It is recommended to clear the wilds containing the eggs with troops named in the table on the Wildernesses page. Once cleared, you can then send waves of single spies as fast as possible. If your spies begin to die, stop and send in your clearing wave again. Rinse and repeat until you find the egg. You can usually find the eggs within five minutes if you do it this way. A similar strategy can be used to find the armor but it is important to remember that while you may find the first 3 pieces of armor in just a few waves, the last piece may take several hundred. Water Dragon Egg The Water Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 5+ Lakes. You do not need to include a Great or Elemental Dragon.† (The Water Dragon is one of the easiest to find so getting your Water Dragon can take less than an hour) This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Lakes. You must have your outpost built to find the armor. You may find the armor even before/after your Dragon reaches adulthood. Stone Dragon Egg The Stone Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Hills. You do not need to include a Great or Elemental Dragon.† This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Hills. You must have your outpost built to find the armor. You may find the armor even before/after your Dragon reaches adulthood. Fire Dragon Egg The Fire Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Mountains. You do not need to include a Great or Elemental Dragon.† This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Mountains. You must have your outpost built to find the armor. You may find the armor even before/after your Dragon reaches adulthood. Wind Dragon Egg The Wind Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Savannas. You do not need to include a Great or Elemental Dragon.† This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Savannas. You must have your outpost built to find the armor. You may find the armor even before/after your Dragon reaches adulthood. Chrono Core (Chrono Dragon Egg) The Chrono Core is found by defeating Level 8+ Plains. You do not need to include a Great or Elemental Dragon.† This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 8+ Plains. You must have your outpost built to find the armor. You may find the armor even before/after your Dragon reaches adulthood. †Note: The game says you need a great or elemental dragon in the march. This is not true and should be ignored. Proof pictures should be posted below. File:Winddragoneggreport.png File:Firedragoneggreport.png File:Waterdragoneggreport.png Category:Guides Category:Dragons Category:Outposts